1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical fittings and, more particularly, to electrical outlet boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power is distributed by networks of electrical conduits that terminate in electrical outlet boxes where the electrical power is accessed. Power from the electrical conduits is connected in the outlet boxes to electrical receptacles positioned on the boxes. The electrical receptacles have slots and apertures for receiving prongs of appliances and to connect to other electrical devices. Such networks are used in residential and commercial construction, as well as, in mobile structures such as trailers and motor homes.
Typically, the electrical conduits have a threaded stem that is fitted into an opening in an electrical outlet box. The stem is secured to the electrical outlet box by a threaded nut, for example, a Romex nut. Electrical wires within the electrical conduits are connected to the electrical receptacle by connectors within the electrical outlet box.
The threaded nut is located within the electrical outlet box and is accessed to secure the nut to the box by at least partially removing the electrical receptacle. After the electrical wires within the electrical conduits are connected to the electrical receptacle, the electrical receptacle is secured to the electrical outlet box.
The threaded nut may loosen with time, compromising the securement of the electrical receptacle to the electrical outlet box. Vibrations in environments, such as mobile structures, may hasten the loosening of the threaded nut. Further, the loosening of the threaded nut may progress until it comes off the stem and becomes loose within the electrical outlet box. The loose nut may contact wires or electrical connectors within the box.
What is needed in the art is an electrical box and receptacle assembly that is more reliable and secure.